


Reveal in the Eyes of a Kwami

by RuthlessMindDribble



Series: Double Take [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Gen, Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 05:05:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17217551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RuthlessMindDribble/pseuds/RuthlessMindDribble
Summary: Ever wonder what the Kwami's think during the reveal? Yeah, me too.





	Reveal in the Eyes of a Kwami

Plagg floated beside Tikki, listening to both their chosen's scream. Reveals have and always will be the same. They will freak out, talk it out, and move on. In the end the two hero's always fair better after the whole ordeal anyway. The patter never changes and this time was no different; in fact, Plagg could already tell you that this Ladybug was gonna run for it. Her face was pale and after the rather blood pricing scream that came from her lips moments ago she seemed at a total loss for words.

"SPOTS ON"! Tikki was sucked back into the earrings and Ladybug was swinging away before Plagg could even blink.

He watched his kid, who was standing there stunned. "It's best to give her time kid". Adrien looked to him eyes full of tears. With a sad nod and a soft 'Claws out', Plagg was inside the ring watching his kid take the long way home.

Adrien slipped in the window, calling off his transformation. Plagg flew out the ring making his way to the stash of cheese on his own accord. He watch the kid pace his room, "Kid, give her some time. Let her think it through". His words fell on deaf ears and with a sigh the small creature left the poor kid alone.

The ringing in his head woke him from his peaceful sleep. With a grumble of disapproval he glanced at the clock. 2 AM, seems she wasn't getting any sleep. Peering around the room he found Adrien sitting at his computer, she isn't alone. "Kid, Ladybug is calling". With no time to spare his chosen shot up and Plagg was sucked in the ring once more, listening to the two hero's talk it out.

By 4 AM, and with little sleep, the two seemed to have talked their way through the whole ordeal. With a small yawn the small Kwami turned toward his kid. "Get some sleep. You need it". As his chosen finally got into bed Plagg laid on the pillow beside his head closing his eyes waiting for sleep to take him once more.

Yep, things never change.


End file.
